Lettres à un presque fantôme nommé Pas chez nous
by Sinien
Summary: Un sort suffit pour ramener deux êtres vers une autre vie. Mais ce qui les attend ne ressemble en rien au paradis. Car c'est leur "pas chez nous". Des lettres au goût de passé blanc et rouge vont changer leurs vies. Fin Tome 7 non compris.
1. Chap 1 : Pas chez nous

**Titre : _Lettres à un presque fantôme nommé "Pas chez nous"_**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating :M / NC 17**

**Paring: Harry/Draco**

**Note : Cette histoire est un slash , donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez**

**Résumé : Un sort suffit pour ramener deux êtres vers une autre vie. Mais ce qui les attend ne ressemble en rien au paradis. Car c'est leur "pas chez nous". Des lettres au goût de passé blanc et rouge vont changer leurs vies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mot de l'auteur à lire : <strong>Je ne fais un mot que pour de vraies raisons. **Attention**, cette fic contient plusieurs scènes de sexes violentes, sans viol. C'est pas le monde des bisounours.

Et même si vous pensez atterrir dans une fic UA, je vous jure que s'en est pas une.

* * *

><p>"Pas chez nous"<p>

Le ciel est noir. Pas de la nuit. Non, de la mort et des ténèbres qui avancent. Le monde entier crie sa colère, sa souffrance, sa peine, ses espoirs. Le ciel gronde et les hommes en dessous ne cessent de garder un dernier souffle éternel. Et puis…

Des cris. Des éclairs qui jaillissent. Une lumière aveuglante et un corps qui se jette devant un autre. Encore des cris. D'effrois, de peur, de souffrance… de mort. Puis plus rien. Il n'y a plus rien.

oOo

Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Fils de Lily et James Potter, mes parents. Depuis un mois, nous vivons tous les trois dans un petit village du Nord de l'Angleterre. Trou paumé et froid. Plumpton, destination finale. Avec ses 1200 habitants, on peut dire que l'on a vite fait le tour du village. Une boulangerie, une poste, une école, une place et une paroisse. Cette dernière étant l'élément le plus important du village. Si tu n'y vas pas tous les dimanches, déménage au plus vite. Enfin ceci n'est pas un problème pour nous, puisque nous sommes croyants, pratiquants et tout ce qui va avec. Mais…

Tout a changé hier, le jour où je lui ai réellement parlé. Les quelques autres enfants du village m'avait prévenu. Ne pas l'approcher, ne pas lui parler. Ils dépeignaient un portrait peu sympathique de lui. Arrogant, imbu de sa personne, petit prétentieux, connard de base, aristo de bas étage. Bref… c'était Draco Malfoy, fils de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy, riches du village qui aidaient considérablement la communauté.

Je me souviens si bien de tous les détails. Les premiers flocons de neige tombaient sur Plumpton. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dehors. Mais j'avais besoin de me vider la tête. Je marchais dans les rues, ne regardant pas vraiment où j'allais. De toute façon, pour se perdre dans un si petit village, il faut vraiment être bête. Mes pas me menèrent directement devant le parvis de l'église. Et quelle surprise en voyant Malfoy, clope dans la bouche, assis sur les marches. Je m'approchais doucement de lui, un peu intrigué.

- Bonjour, je dis.

- Tiens, le nouveau ?

- Harry. Harry Potter, je répondis en tendant ma main.

Draco me toisa, regarda ma main tendue et l'ignora totalement. Peu surpris de cette réaction j'haussais des épaules. Je regardais vivement autour de moi, puis lançais :

- Tu n'as pas peur de te faire prendre ?

- De ?

- Fumer devant l'église. Si on te voit, tu vas avoir des problèmes.

- Le nouveau, j'en ai rien à foutre des problèmes. J'y suis déjà dedans, et jusqu'au cou.

Je me pinçais les lèvres et me frottais les mains. L'air était froid.

- T'en veux ? Me proposa Draco en tendant sa cigarette.

Je la fixais, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- Ok. T'as jamais touché à une clope. Ben c'est ton jour de chance. Je suis généreux aujourd'hui. Faut bien, on est devant la maison de l'autre. Pose tes fesses, lance Draco en tapotant la marche à côté de lui.

Hésitant je m'assis. Mon regard ne lâcha pas celui du blond. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention, mais ses yeux étaient d'un gris dérangeant. Il me tendit la cigarette. Un peu tremblant, je la pris entre mes doigts et la mis au bord de mes lèvres. J'aspirais doucement et me mis à tousser. A côté de moi, Draco éclata de rire, tout en reprenant sa cigarette.

- Respire le nouveau.

- Ha… Harry, crachotais-je. Je m'appelle Harry.

- Bien Harry.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent où aucun de nous deux ne parla. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. C'était la première fois que je lui parlais vraiment.

- T'as pas peur qu'on nous voit ? me demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Mmh ?

- Si quelqu'un nous voit ensemble, tu peux être sûr que ça va mal aller pour toi. Tu ferais mieux de te barrer en vitesse si tu veux rester un gentil garçon.

Quelques secondes de silence et puis…

- Et si je ne voulais pas être un gentil garçon.

Draco se retourna vers moi en haussant un sourcil. Un fin sourire vint orner ses lèvres, tandis qu'il me tendait sa main.

- Draco Malfoy.

C'est comme ça que tout à commencer. Une clope sur des marches.

oOo

Je suis assis sur un banc, entre mes parents et nous écoutons le sermon. Quelques rangées devant nous, se trouve Draco, lui aussi entre ses parents. Je souris en regardant autour de moi et en constatant que chaque enfant se retrouve entre ses parents. L'amour parfois étouffant des parents refait surface aujourd'hui.

Le temps passe… et c'est l'heure de quitter l'église. Sur le chemin du retour, je remarque que Draco ne rentre pas avec ses parents. Son père lui lance un regard qui fait peur et me fait frissonner.

- Tu as froid Harry ? Rentrons vite, me dit ma mère en me frottant le dos.

J'ai plutôt eu peur. J'ai toujours croisé le père de Draco, mais il m'effraie. J'ai l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose qui n'est pas beau à voir. Mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires comme me diraient mes parents.

Une fois à la maison, je m'allonge sur mon lit. Les bras sous ma tête, je regarde le plafond. Je m'ennuie vraiment. Et puis je repense à Draco. Où est-il allé par ce froid ?

- A table !

Et que va-t-il manger ?

Je descends dans la cuisine où mes parents m'attendent pour un repas bien chaud. Mon regard se pose sur quelques flocons qui tombent du ciel. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais je m'inquiète pour lui. Je mange en vitesse et prétexte je ne sais quoi pour sortir. Je marche vite dans les rues, à l'affut. Mon regard vagabonde de maisons en maisons, d'arbres en arbres, de voitures en voitures… à sa recherche. En passant devant l'église, je repense à notre rencontre. Je m'arrête un instant, puis me penche sur la droite et vois des traces fraîches dans le début de neige. Lentement, je m'avance. C'est peut-être lui.

J'arrive devant une petite porte en bois, mal fermée. Je suis derrière l'église, dans un coin difficile d'accès. J'hésite. Je ne devrais pas rentrer. C'est privé, interdit. Et puis, c'est l'église. Mais j'ai aussi envie de savoir s'il est là. J'ai envie de le voir, de lui parler. Je crois que j'ai envie de connaître qui il est. Alors je pousse doucement la porte et pénètre dans une pièce sombre. J'avance à tâtons, tentant de ne pas faire de bruit. Il y a une porte au bout et de la lumière passe dessous. Et si ce n'était pas Draco ? Mais j'ai envie d'y croire. J'appuie sur la poignée, tire la porte et me retrouve un peu aveuglé par la lumière. Il y a du bruit, quelqu'un qui bouge. Et puis…

- Putain tu m'as fait peur !

J'avance, un sourire collé aux lèvres. Je ne me suis pas trompé.

- T'es con ou quoi !

- Désolé, j'ai vu de la lumière…

- Et tu dis que tu allais rentrer et venir me faire chier.

- Oh.

Mon sourire s'efface aussitôt. J'aurais pas dû m'inquiéter. Je commence à reculer.

- Pose ton cul, tu peux rester.

Je m'arrête ne sachant plus trop quoi faire.

- Tu viens, tu t'assois et tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ici.

Je m'exécute, mais me tais. Draco sort son paquet de cigarette de sa poche et commence à en fumer une. Je le regarde, incrédule. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour fumer, c'est interdit. Je regarde les statues autour de nous et pince mes lèvres.

Et à mes côtés, Draco fume, sans se soucier de quoi que se soit. Il est à moitié allongé, le regard tourné vers le plafond. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Alors, pourquoi t'es pas avec tes parents autour d'un bon repas ?

- Euh… j'ai déjà mangé, je lance rapidement.

Je ne vais pas lui dire la vraie raison, j'ai bien trop honte.

- Tu vas avoir mal au ventre.

- Pff.

- C'est vraiment con de ta part d'être venu ici. Tu perds ton temps.

- Je fais ce que je veux, je dis d'une drôle de voix.

- Mais c'est qu'il se rebelle le nouveau.

Je tourne mon visage vers lui et lui lance un regard noir. Je ne suis pas…

- Harry, se reprend-il d'une voix douce.

Un frisson me parcourt. La façon dont il vient de dire mon nom est étrange. Et ses iris ancrés dans les miens me tentent. J'ai envie. Je ne sais pas de quoi, mais je suis terriblement, dangereusement tenté. Je baisse rapidement mon visage, gêné. Je triture mes doigts, puis d'une petite voix, je demande :

- Tu veux bien, m'en passer un peu ?

Sa main gauche me tend aussitôt sa cigarette. Je l'attrape, tire dessus, crache et la lui rends. Cette fois il ne rigole pas. C'est à peine s'il me regarde. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Les minutes passent, dans un silence étrange. Ni pesant, ni angoissant, mais pas rassurant. Et puis j'ose…

- Tu t'entends bien avec tes parents ?

Son corps se crispe aussitôt et sa respiration s'accélère. Idiot !

- Non, me répond-il en tirant comme un forcené sur la fin de sa cigarette.

- Ton père me fait peur, je marmonne, ayant peur de sa réaction face à mon aveux.

- Bienvenu au club. Tout le monde le craint, le village entier. Alors il fait ce qu'il veut, comme il veut et personne ne lui dit rien. Il est comme le chef ici. S'il a décidé que… tu peux plus rien faire, se met-il soudainement à parler, plus pour lui-même j'ai l'impression.

Puis Draco secoue sa tête et écrase sa cigarette.

- Ignore-le.

J'hoche de la tête. Et le silence revient. Les minutes glissent sur la neige qui commence à recouvrir les rues, jusqu'à ce que Draco se lève brusquement et commence à partir sans un mot.

- Tu vas où ?

- Je pars. Me fais chier ici. T'es pas très intéressant.

Et il se retourne, avançant à nouveau. Ses paroles me font l'effet d'un coup en plein cœur. Je suis blessé. Mais cela a le mérite de me faire réagir au quart de tour. Pris d'une frénésie nouvelle, je me lève en un bond, avance en grandes enjambées jusqu'à lui, attrape son épaule et le retourne violemment. Je vois de la surprise dans son regard, mais surtout de l'amusement. Et… sans réfléchir d'avantage, je pose mes lèvres sur lui, sans douceur. J'avoue que je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dure. Puis je me recule, le souffle court et pars devant lui. Suis-je toujours inintéressant ?

oOo

Je l'ai embrassé. Ces mots tournent en boucle dans ma tête depuis que c'est arrivé il y a deux jours. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce que je viens de faire. Mon premier baiser a été avec un garçon. Et le pire… c'est que j'ai aimé. Je suis vraiment fichu là. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe quand je suis en présence de Draco. Il m'attire, j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur lui, mais quand je me retrouve face à lui, je ne sais pas comment agir. Et voilà qu'il arrive à me faire sortir de mes gonds. A me faire faire des choses auxquelles je n'ai jamais, jamais pensées. Je secoue la tête et ferme les boutons de mon manteau. Il est presque 20h et je me prépare à sortir. Et je sais déjà où je vais aller. Là où j'espère pouvoir parler avec lui.

Une fois arrivé dans l'église, j'allume des bougies pour me réchauffer. Il n'est pas là. Mais j'ai comme un pressentiment qu'il va venir. Enfin, j'espère. Je m'assois et me réchauffe doucement. J'ai les yeux qui se font lourds. Je peux peut-être les fermer quelques secondes, juste comme ça.

Je sens un souffle chaud contre ma peau. Je crois que je me suis assoupi. Il y a quelqu'un devant moi. Je papillonne des yeux en les ouvrants. Et je suis à peine surpris en me trouvant nez à nez avec deux orbes gris qui me fixent avec amusement.

- Bonsoir la belle au bois dormant, me souffle doucement Draco en souriant.

- Bonsoir, je marmonne, la bouche pâteuse.

Je vais pour me redresser, mais Draco ne bouge pas. Je l'interroge du regard. Et lui me répond par son perpétuel haussement de sourcil typiquement Malfoyen.

- Je voudrais me lever.

- Moi pas.

Je fronce des sourcils. Draco se rapproche encore plus de moi.

- Je me suis trompé l'autre jour. Et j'ai décidé que se serait très amusant de te dominer de la sorte. Et tu vois, c'est moi qui suis au-dessus. Je te domine.

Aussitôt mes joues deviennent rouges et les battements de mon cœur m'assourdissent. Je ne sais pas si j'ai tout bien compris, mais il y avait beaucoup de sous-entendus dans ses mots. Je détourne alors le visage, gêné. Son souffle atterrit alors dans mon cou et je frémis. Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Draco finit tout de même par se relever, me laissant la possibilité de m'asseoir. Toujours embarrassé, je tente de me recoiffer et regarde mes pieds. Le sol est très joli.

Draco sort une nouvelle cigarette et l'allume. Je sens son regard sur moi et je crois que je viens d'atterrir en enfer car il fait très chaud.

- Tu l'as déjà fait ? me lance-t-il d'un ton sec.

Je fais celui qui ne comprend pas.

- De ?

- Fais pas ta prude. Coucher avec quelqu'un.

- Euh…

Je crois que je viens d'atteindre le summum du rougissement.

- Non, je murmure.

- Ah ces jeunes, dit Draco avec désinvolture. Ils ne connaissent plus les bons plaisirs de la vie.

Je souris doucement. Il n'y a que lui pour me sortir de telles idioties.

- Une bonne partie de jambe en l'air, rien de tel pour vous faire planer et oublier que vous vivez en enfer.

J'ose enfin relever la tête et le regarde en train de souffler la fumée. On dirait un ange déchu. Un ange qui s'est perdu dans un monde trop étrange pour lui. Un ange qui survit entre deux volutes de fumée.

Draco se tourne vers moi. Ses iris s'ancrent dans les miennes et je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard.

- Tu n'embrasses pas trop mal pour un puceau.

Je souris timidement. Ce sujet n'est pas trop abordé dans ma famille, alors je suis toujours gêné quand on en parle.

- Je peux t'apprendre deux trois trucs si tu veux.

J'écarquille les yeux, tandis que Draco se rapproche de moi. Je suis partagé entre l'envie de fuir et celle de découvrir ce qu'il va me faire. Et finalement, c'est la dernière qui l'emporte, puisque Draco pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elles ont un goût de tabac et de menthe. Ses mains se posent sur mon visage et il le penche légèrement sur le côté. Je me laisse faire, incapable d'autre chose. Puis ses lèvres se mettent à bouger et mon corps frissonne. Sa langue vient caresser ma bouche et je l'entrouvre légèrement, sans réfléchir. Ses mains se décollent de mon visage pour attraper mes mains et les poser sur son torse. Je sens son cœur battre doucement. C'est chaud. Puis sa langue touche la mienne et cette fois c'est comme si un éclair venait de me transpercer. C'est vraiment… bon. Mes doigts se crispent sur le pull de Draco et j'halète. Je vais manquer d'air. Pas parce qu'il m'embrasse, mais parce que je crois que je vais mourir en cet instant tellement j'aime ce qu'il me fait.

Quand nous nous séparons enfin, je suis essoufflé et je vois trouble. Devant moi, Draco a les joues rouges et les yeux qui pétillent. Il se relève, me tend sa main que se saisit sans réfléchir et me relève.

- Bon garçon, me dit-il. La prochaine fois, on passera à une autre étape.

Sa main se pose sur mon entrejambe et j'hoquette. Le temps que je réagisse, Draco a disparu.

oOo

Après ça, tout s'est enchainé très vite. Draco m'a montré pleins de choses et je suis parti à la dérive avec lui. Ou plus simplement, je suis progressivement tombé amoureux de lui. Mais je ne dis rien car je sais que si je me dévoile trop, tout se brisera.

Notre lieu de rencontre favori, l'église. Comme aujourd'hui.

C'est l'heure de l'office et tout le village est présent. Il y a juste deux places vides que les gens remarquent à peine. Pourtant nous somme présents et nous écoutons presque le sermon. Presque car nous sommes occupé à autre chose.

Cachés dans cette pièce qui est devenue notre lieu de rencontre, Draco est en train d'enlever les boutons de ma chemise. Sa langue passe sur ma peau et je gémis le plus silencieusement possible. Mes mains sur ses fesses montent et descendent et je me retiens de tout envoyer valser dans la pièce. Mes ongles se plantent dans sa peau, s'enfonçant au plus profond. Je le griffe d'envie, tandis que ses dents mordillent mes tétons. Mais l'envie est trop prenante et je le repousse pour lui baisser son pantalon et son boxer. Sa bouche vient se coller violemment contre la mienne. Son baiser est dur, dominant et je me laisse faire. C'est comme ça entre nous. Puis il me retourne, enfonce deux doigts en moi. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Du sang perle dans ma bouche. Je connais bien son goût désormais. Ses doigts se retirent pour laisser place à son sexe. Je ne sais même pas quand il a mis le préservatif. Mais je m'en moque. Entre nous, pas de douceur, pas d'attente. Il s'enfonce en moi et plaque sa main sur ma bouche pour étouffer mes gémissements. Ses coups de rein sont rapides et durs. Mon corps cogne contre le mur et mes genoux se frottent contre la pierre froide. Je sens ma peau qui se déchire, qui s'écorche. Puis vient la délivrance pour nous deux, sans prévenir. Nous nous effondrons en un souffle. Alors qu'il se retire de moi, je sens mon sperme couler sur mon ventre et le sien entre mes cuisses. Je suis quitte pour prendre une douche en rentrant chez moi. Je regarde mes genoux et vois quelques gouttes rouges perler. On y est allé un peu fort cette fois. Draco suit mon regard et se penche vers la peau rougit. Sa langue vient se poser sur mes plaies et je soupire d'aise. Ça picote, mais venant de lui, c'est encore meilleur.

- Tu as vraiment bon goût, me dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je souris et réplique :

- Normal, c'est moi.

Il se redresse et vient poser ses lèvres sur les miennes en un chaste baiser.

- Quelle bonne idée j'ai eu de le faire ici, pendant qu'il y a plein de monde. J'ai adoré.

- Moi aussi… j'adore… tout.

Nous finissons par nous rhabiller et rejoindre nos places au fond de la salle, là où personne ne regarde vraiment, là où l'on se croit presque seul, mais en présence du village. Cet endroit qui ne nous ressemble pas. Notre "pas chez nous".

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	2. Chap 2 : La vérité se lit dans le sang

**Titre : **Lettres à un presque fantôme nommé "Pas chez nous"

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring: Harry/Draco**

**Note : Cette histoire est un slash , donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez**

**Résumé : Un sort suffit pour ramener deux êtres vers une autre vie. Mais ce qui les attend ne ressemble en rien au paradis. Car c'est leur "pas chez nous". Des lettres au goût de passé blanc et rouge vont changer leurs vies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mot de l'auteur à lire : <strong>Je ne sais un mot que pour de vraies raisons. Attention, cette fic contient plusieurs scènes de sexes violentes, sans viol. C'est pas le monde des bisounours.

Et même si vous pensez atterrir dans une fic UA, je vous jure que s'en est pas une.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La vérité se lit dans le sang<strong>_

Deux mois que nous vivons cet enfer d'extase. Se retrouvant régulièrement pour saigner, pour jouir, pour se détruire un peu plus chaque jour avec notre amour. Je ne lui ai toujours rien dit. Parce que c'est mon secret. Lui a les siens, moi les miens. A un seul détail près, c'est que je connais les siens. Non pas qu'il m'ait parlé, mais j'ai compris beaucoup de choses cette semaine. Enfin… je crois.

Draco est allongé sur mon torse, les yeux clos. Sa respiration est régulière. Je crois qu'il s'est endormi. Après tout, vu ce que nous venons de faire, je peux le comprendre. Il s'est surpassé aujourd'hui et vient de me faire voir les étoiles. Je crois que j'en ai attrapé une. J'aimerais bien lui offrir. Je verrais ça plus tard.

Ma main gauche est posée sur son dos et l'autre est nichée dans ses cheveux en bataille. Je les caresse et les fais entortiller entre mes doigts. Je l'entends déjà rouspéter car il a les cheveux qui frisotent après ça. Je peux même déjà sentir son corps s'éloigner de moi, un regard noir jeté en pleine figure et ses mots acerbes.

Je souffle un bon coup et chasse ses pensées. Il n'est pas réveillé. Alors que je ferme doucement les yeux, je sens sa respiration s'accélérer. Il gémit et bouge légèrement. Ses lèvres bougent et…

- Père, non. Pas ça. Pas encore. Pitié père. J'ai mal. Non, non, non, non. Je ne suis pas un monstre.

Attentif, je suis prêt à le réveiller si c'est trop dur pour lui. C'est la seconde fois qu'il s'endort en ma présence et c'est la seconde fois qu'il me fait ce cauchemar. Son père est vraiment un monstre. Ce n'est pas Draco, c'est son père. Je crois savoir ce qu'il revit, mais je n'ose y croire. Comment un père peut-il faire cela à son fils ? Je sens les larmes venir, c'est plus fort que moi. Mes bras resserrent le corps tremblant de Draco.

- Je suis là. Tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là Draco. C'est fini. C'est fini, je chuchote en nous berçant.

Doucement, Draco se calme, mais pas mes pleurs. Mon ange a été déchu par son père. Je le hais.

Je finis quand même par me calmer et reprends mon triturage de cheveux. Les doigts entre ses cheveux, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant déjà les traces de mon acte. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille. Ce qui ne tarde pas car quinze minutes après, son corps bouge, s'étire et il gémit. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et il se relève. En un rapide coup d'œil il scanne la pièce et se remémore les évènements. Un sourire vient fleurir ses lèvres et je ne peux résister à l'envie de l'embrasser. Mais en me relevant, je grimace de douleur. J'ai des fourmis dans tout le corps et mes membres sont endoloris.

Draco se rhabille, sans se soucier de moi. Il me jette mes vêtements à la figure. Puis, soudain, il y a ce regard, celui que je redoute, celui que j'attends. Une main dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres se tordant, ça va exploser.

- Espèce de con ! Suis pas un caniche ! Tu peux pas t'empêcher de le faire ? Je ressemble à un mouton maintenant. Mais putain qu'est-ce que je fais avec toi ? Je me demande bien pourquoi je continue à te voir ? C'est vrai que t'es une vraie chienne bonne à baiser, mais quand je vois ça, je me dis que t'es pire qu'une pute. Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'oublies, tu me rayes de ta vie. Je veux plus voir ta face de pédale en face de moi. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi. Je te hais !

Et il s'en va.

J'attends d'être sûr qu'il soit parti pour laisser couler mes larmes. Ce qu'il vient de me dire m'a blessé bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Ses mots ont vraiment été acerbes aujourd'hui. Je pense que je vais en avoir pour trois jours au moins. Je sanglote tout en me rhabillant. Mon corps me fait vraiment mal. Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal qu'il m'ignore durant quelques jours. Je pourrais récupérer. Enfin… j'espère. Car même s'il revient à chaque fois et fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, j'ai toujours peur que cette fois soit la bonne et que ses mots soient vrais cette fois ci. Un haut le cœur me prend et je me retiens de vomir. Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller. Faut que je rentre, prenne une bonne douche et me reprenne en main. Je mets mon bonnet, enroule mon écharpe autour de mon cou marqué de ses dents et file en vitesse chez moi. J'ai besoin de dormir je crois aussi.

oOo

Je viens de descendre du bus scolaire. Les autres sont déjà loin devant, pressés de rentrer au chaud chez eux. Moi aussi, mais je n'ai pas le moral. Cela fait cinq jours que Draco m'ignore. C'est la première fois que c'est si long. Et si cette fois… Non ! Je ne veux pas y penser. Il ne peut pas…

- Aaaaaahhh !

Une main se pose sur ma bouche, stoppant mon cri et un corps me tire en arrière dans une petite ruelle.

- J'ai envie de toi, me souffle une voix bien connue.

Je me détends et soupire de soulagement. Ce n'est pas fini. La torture amoureuse continue. Je me retourne, les yeux remplis de joie et me jette sur lui. Mes lèvres s'écrasent sur les siennes et son corps heurte le mur derrière lui. C'est si bon de le retrouver, de le sentir. Je l'embrasse avec fièvre et mes mains commencent déjà à se glisser sous ses habits. Je ne me contrôle plus. Quant à lui, il n'est pas en reste. La boucle de ma ceinture est déjà défaite et sa main caresse déjà mon sexe. Sa main est froide, mais je m'en moque. Il me touche. Je gémis dans sa bouche, tellement c'est bon de ressentir une fois de plus ces sensations de perdition.

Mon pantalon et mon boxer tombent sur mes chevilles. Il fait froid, mais je brûle de l'intérieur. Je brûle pour lui. Ses doigts sont déjà en moi et je me retiens de jouir. Alors je défais les boutons de son jean et sors sa virilité de sa prison de tissu. Il est si chaud, si humide. Et tout ça rien que pour moi. Je crois que je pourrais mourir en cet instant. Un papier qui se déchire, je ne capte plus rien. En un éclair, je me retrouve plaqué contre le muret, penché dessus. Son sexe est déjà en train d'aller et de venir en moi. Et je gémis. Et il cri. Et la pierre gelée redécouvre mon sang. Ecorchures. Je ne peux plus me retenir et explose. Le froid sur mon sexe me fait presque mal. Presque car ses coups de rein se font de plus en plus rapides et irréguliers, signe qu'il va jouir. Alors je ne peux qu'être heureux.

Après ça, nous sommes vite allés nous réchauffer dans l'église. Il a allumé son éternelle cigarette, j'en ai pris une bouffée, comme à chaque fois. Rituel.

Et puis c'est reparti. J'ai les jambes posées sur ses épaules, mes ongles accrochés à ses épaules et les siens ancrés dans mes cuisses. Nos regards restent agrippés l'un à l'autre. Nous nous retrouvons. Pas de mots, pas d'excuses. Juste nous, le sexe, notre sang, nos souffles qui se mêlent. C'est comme ça. Simplement nous.

oOo

Je ne pensais pas que la neige durait aussi longtemps dans cette région. Cela fait plus de trois mois qu'elle est présente et ne semble pas vouloir fondre. Le village entier est rassemblé pour un baptême. Une petite fille qui vient de naître. Tout le monde est heureux. Mais moi ce n'est pas pour la même chose. Nous avons réussi à nous éclipser durant la cérémonie. Nous avons peu de temps. Alors nous allons directement au fait. Pantalons sur les chevilles, boxers de travers, il me tarde de le sentir en moi. Alors qu'il cherche un préservatif dans sa poche, je le stoppe et prends son sexe dans ma main. Je commence à le diriger vers mon entrée, mais Draco stoppe tout. Je le sens tendu dans mon dos. Pas d'envie. Non, autre chose.

- Non, marmonne-t-il. Pas sans le…

- M'en fou. Je te veux, je chuchote.

- Non Harry. Ça, jamais.

- Je te veux sans ce truc en plastique.

- Je refuse, dit-il en commençant à se rhabiller.

Je me retourne, ne m'attendant pas à cette réaction. Il est si… doux. Prévenant. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il ne m'écoute pas. Il l'aurait mis et m'aurait obligé à subir ses assauts. Mais non. Je me suis trompé à ce sujet. Je crois que j'ai encore à apprendre de lui. Plus que je ne croyais.

Il me jette un regard triste et retourne dans la foule qui fête l'arrivée de l'enfant. Un peu perdu, je me rhabille aussi et rejoins mes parents. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Le lendemain, nous nous retrouvons une fois de plus à l'église pour l'office. Draco est assis entre ses parents, tout comme moi. Il ne me regarde pas. Rien. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer. Ou de ce qui ne va pas se passer aussi. Je viens d'atterrir sur une pente raide et je glisse sans savoir où tout cela me mène. Mais je l'ai cherché. Je l'ai voulu. A moi d'en assumer les conséquences.

En sortant de l'église, tandis que mes parents parlent avec leurs voisins, Draco passe à côté de moi, me bouscule et frôle ma main. Un papier glisse et je l'attrape au vol. C'est la première fois qu'il communique ainsi avec moi. Discrètement, je déplie le papier et découvre une écriture fine et penchée. "16h. Endroit habituel.". Je souris car je vais le revoir, mais appréhende car la suite sera peut-être digne d'un génocide.

Une fois à la maison, je mange avec mes parents, fais mes devoirs et pars même en avance. Il me tarde de le retrouver. Sur le chemin, je cours. Enfin du mieux que je peux avec cette neige. Je suis en avance. Il y a deux formes noires près de l'église. Je ralentis, ne voulant pas me faire remarquer. Et puis je le reconnais. Et en face de lui se trouve son père. Ils semblent se crier dessus. Une gifle part et s'écrase sur la joue de Draco. Il ne réplique pas. Mais je sens d'ici qu'il fulmine. D'autres cris, et des gestes qui me choquent par-dessus tout. Une main glisse sur son torse, lentement. Un arrêt sur son bas ventre, un détour par ses fesses et une nouvelle gifle. Sa tête part sur le côté et ses iris remplis de larmes contenues me voient. Je me fige. Je n'aurais jamais dû assister à cette scène. Je suis pétrifié. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Son père s'en va.

Une fois loin, c'est Draco qui vient me chercher. Il me prend par la main et me tire vers l'église, vers notre chemin.

- Draco… je…

- La ferme !

- Je…

Mais je suis coupé par sa bouche s'écrasant sur la mienne. Je sens ses larmes glisser sur mes joues. Je voudrais le consoler, mais il me fait comprendre que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Il défait mon pantalon et le sien, met un préservatif et me pénètre sans préavis. J'ai mal, vraiment mal. Je sens un liquide couler entre mes cuisses. Il n'est pas blanc. Il est rouge. C'est la première fois qu'il est si violent avec moi. Mais je me tais. Il m'en veut tellement. Et son seul moyen de me faire souffrir, c'est en me faisant l'amour en enfer, tout près du paradis que nous promet le bâtiment à nos côtés. En quelques secondes il se déverse ne moi. Alors qu'il se retire, le souffle court, je laisse une larme s'échapper. Je n'arrive plus à me retenir.

D'un mouvement habile, Draco me retourne et voit cette larme disparaître entre mes lèvres. Du bout des doigts il retrace son sillon. Il s'en veut. Alors je souris. Même s'il ne m'a rien demandé, j'ai décidé de l'aider à supporter ses peines. Je remonte mes habits et fais de même avec lui. Puis je prends sa main et rentre dans l'église. J'ai mal et je sais que je devrais soigner cette plaie. Mais celles de Draco, celles que l'on ne voit pas, sont bien plus terribles que les miennes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'allume des bougies et retire nos manteaux. Draco semble ailleurs. Je nous assois et me mets à le bercer contre mon corps meurtri.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi, cachant nos secrets au plus profond pour que l'autre ne voie rien. Je finis par me redresser un peu. Draco plante son regard dans le mien et je suis dévasté par tout ce que je peux y lire.

- Viens dormir chez moi, je lance sans même réfléchir.

Je suis aussi surpris que lui par mes mots. Il commence à secouer la tête, mais l'arrête.

- C'est pas une proposition. C'est un ordre. Ce soir, tu viens dormir chez moi.

- Tes parents ?

- Ne diront rien si tu es bien sage.

Enfin un sourire. Et moi cela suffit pour guérir toutes mes blessures. Mais avant, je voudrais… parler de quelque chose avec lui. Quelque chose que je ne peux plus cacher. Je prends une grande inspiration et pince mes lèvres. Je vois bien à son regard qu'il redoute mes mots futurs.

- Draco. Je… je sais. Je sais tout.

Ses sourcils se froncent et il m'interroge du regard.

- Je l'ai pas fait exprès, je te jure. Mais entre laisser traîner tes affaires et parler dans ton sommeil, ben j'ai tout compris.

J'attends à tout moment l'explosion.

- Je… Oh putain je sais pas comment te le dire ! J'ai peur de me tromper, que tu m'en veuilles. Que tout s'arrête, je finis dans un murmure quasi inaudible.

- Crache le morceau, sans tourner autour du pot. Tu verras bien.

De toute façon, je crois que ce genre de chose ne peuvent être dites que directement. Alors je prends une grande inspiration et débite tout d'un seul coup, sans respirer.

- Je sais que ton père te viole et que t'es atteint du sida.

Le temps se suspens. L'explosion va arriver. Je le sens. Il va…

- Ah, lâche-t-il dans un petit souffle.

Je baisse les épaules, surpris de cette réaction. Je le fixe incrédule. Et je vois bien qu'il ne sait pas trop où se mettre.

- Tu sais que je te déteste, reprend-il d'un ton calme. Il n'y a que toi pour deviner mes plus grands secrets. Comment ?

- Ben dans ton sommeil, tu fais des cauchemars de ton père. Et un jour, j'ai vu un papier sortir de ton sac. En voulant le ranger, j'ai vu que c'était une analyse de sang. J'ai regardé et… j'ai compris. C'est pour ça que l'autre jour tu n'as pas voulu sans capote.

- Si tu sais pourquoi vouloir ne pas en mettre ?

- Parce j'en ai rien à foutre des problèmes. J'y suis déjà dedans, et jusqu'au cou, je réponds du tac au tac en souriant.

- Voleur.

- Bien plus que tu ne le crois.

Parce que si je lui ai volé sa phrase, il a volé mon cœur et je sais que j'ai volé le sien, mais à son insu.

oOo

- T'es sûr ?

Je soupire. Il m'énerve.

- Oui. Vas-y.

- Non parce que je peux toujours…

Je le repousse et m'assois. Les yeux lançant des éclairs, je me lève et commence à me rhabiller. Alors que je suis en train d'enfiler mon boxer, je sens un corps se coller dans mon dos, une main sur ma nuque m'obligeant à me pencher en avant et un sexe dur qui se colle à mes fesses. Intérieurement je souris, mais je ne montre rien. J'attends. Et Draco se décide à rentrer en moi, sans bout de plastique entre nous. Je le sens trembler. Il a peur.

Je savais bien quand restant avec lui il ne m'arriverait que des ennuis. Mais je le voulais tellement. Si fort. Alors qu'il va-et-vient en moi, me pilonnant lentement, sa bouche se colle à mon oreille.

- Tu sais, je suis pas loin de crever. Ça peut arriver demain. Et tu pourras rien y faire. Pourquoi je reste ici ? Peut-être dans l'espoir fugace qu'il me pardonnera. Ou alors pour le narguer de ma venue imminente. Et toi, en voulant ça…

Un coup de rein plus fort, plus loin qui me fait voir des étoiles.

- Tu risques de te retrouver comme moi.

- M'en fou, ici c'est "pas chez nous".

Et je redonne le ton de cadence en poussant Draco encore plus loin. Cela a pour effet de le faire jouir en un cri rauque. Quelques coups de rein plus loin, c'est à mon tour de venir. Mais ce que ne voit pas Draco, c'est que je serre notre étoile entre mes mains, priant pour rien de tout ce qu'il vient de me dire n'arrive.

Draco se retire, se couche à côté de moi et se met à rire.

- C'est quoi ça ? Pas chez nous ?

- On est pas chez nous ici. C'est juste que c'est le seul endroit du village où on peut se retrouver seul. Ça ne sera jamais chez nous. Comment ça pourrait l'être après tout ce qu'on a fait ?

- Mouais.

- Alors j'appelle ça notre "pas chez nous".

- Oui, c'est le notre, soupire-t-il.

Nous restons tout le reste de l'après-midi comme ça, à regarder le plafond, sans un mot. Jusqu'à ce que Draco se décide à rentrer. Alors qu'il ferme le dernier bouton de sa veste, moi attendant à côté, il me tend un papier. Je le prends, ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agit.

- Tu pourras la faire sans soucis là-bas. Appelle-les avant.

- De ?

- Pour ta prise de sang, me lance-t-il en quittant la pièce.

oOo

Je l'ai faite. Bon un mois après qu'il m'ait donné le papier. Mais de toute façon, je ne veux pas savoir le résultat. Qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Je m'inquiète pour Draco, pas pour moi. Depuis hier, il ne répond pas à mes appels. Et ce n'est pas normal.

Je ne suis pas concentré en cours et écope d'une retenue. Je ne suis plus à ça près. A peine rentré au village, je me dirige à notre "pas chez nous". mais il n'y est pas. J'attends jusqu'à pas d'heure, jusqu'à ce que mes parents me menacent d'appeler les flics. En rentrant, je me fais harceler, engueuler, punir et tout ce qui va avec. Mais je m'en moque.

Je viens d'avoir les résultats. Je ne veux pas les ouvrir. C'est lui qui a voulu ce test, pas moi. Alors se sera lui qui ouvrira l'enveloppe. Je lui envoie un texto et espère qu'il viendra. A 14h, je me rends à notre "pas chez nous". Et je vois de la lumière, espère que c'est bien lui. Lorsque je pousse la porte je suis tellement heureux de le voir que je me rue sur lui et le gifle. Mais sa réaction est si plate que ma haine se calme aussitôt. Il est encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il a maigri et ses cernes mes font peur.

- Donne, m'ordonne-t-il.

Je lui tends l'enveloppe et continue à le détailler. On dirait un cadavre ambulant. Il ressemble plus à un mort vivant qu'autre chose.

- T'es cocu, dit-il en me sortant de mes pensées.

- Hein ?

- T'es cocu. T'as rien.

- Ah ?

La nouvelle ne me touche même pas. Il m'inquiète juste.

- Si t'as prévu une partie de jambe en l'air, va te remaquiller, car tu fais peur, je lui lance par réflexe de protection.

La vérité m'effraie.

- Oublie tes petits plaisirs. Oublie-moi. Refais ta vie, arrête tes conneries. Redeviens le gentil Harry Potter. Et ne baise plus sans capote.

- J'ai pas droit à une dernière fois ? j'ironise.

Il sourit et me tend sa main. Je la saisis, attendant la suite. De sa poche il sort un couteau et, d'un seul coup se tranche les veines. Le sang coule le long de sa main et atterrit dans la mienne. Je suis fasciné. Et je pleure. Il se tranche les veines de l'autre bras et ferme les yeux. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais aucune promesse d'adieu. Et je quitte notre "pas chez nous".

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	3. Chap 3 : Lettres à mon fantôme

**Titre : **Lettres à un presque fantôme nommé "Pas chez nous"

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring: Harry/Draco**

**Note : Cette histoire est un slash , donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez**

**Résumé : Un sort suffit pour ramener deux êtres vers une autre vie. Mais ce qui les attend ne ressemble en rien au paradis. Car c'est leur "pas chez nous". Des lettres au goût de passé blanc et rouge vont changer leurs vies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mot de l'auteur à lire : <strong>Je ne sais un mot que pour de vraies raisons. Attention, cette fic contient plusieurs scènes de sexes violentes, sans viol. C'est pas le monde des bisounours.

Et même si vous pensez atterrir dans une fic UA, je vous jure que s'en est pas une.

Pardon pour mon absence, mais j'ai eu des soucis de santé et j'ai un diplôme à préparer que je passe dans une semaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettres à mon fantôme<strong>

Un mois. Un mois. Un mois.

Je ne suis pas allé à ses funérailles. A quoi bon ? ça aurait été pathétique de ma part.

Depuis deux jours c'est la frénésie à la maison. Mes parents ont décidé de déménager. Ils pensent que ce village est la cause de mon état et de ma délinquance dixit leurs mots.

Je suis en train de faire du tri dans mes affaires. Et je retombe sur ce paquet de feuilles. Il les aurait aimées. Elles lui sont destinées. Mais il ne les lira jamais. Et posé au centre, il y a notre étoile. Elle ne brille presque plus. Je souffle dessus et la serre contre mon cœur. Reste de ces moments de souffrance, je ne peux oublier Draco. Preuves devant moi. Voici mes mots étalés sur du blanc, comme la neige. Ne manque plus que le rouge pour que tout soit parfait.

J'en prends une au hasard. Oh. Celle là me plait beaucoup. Elle me rappelle tellement de souvenirs.

_Plic... ploc... Plic... ploc...  
>Une goutte... La première...<br>Un sourire... Le dernier..._

Une seconde, puis encore une autre.  
>Un flot sans fin qui coule sur ma peau diaphane.<br>Je suis écorché... vif... rouge... l'onyx noir purifié par mes larmes qui se mêlent à ma vie passée.

Mes genoux en sang... reflet de nos ébats... passion oubliée... sentiments obscures d'amour... j'ai mal.  
>Délivre moi une nouvelle fois en me faisant tient.<br>Écorche-moi encore pour que je te voie pleurer.

Saigne sur moi... saigne en moi... saigne pour moi...

Écorchons nous l'âme...

Elle l'est bien maintenant. Mon âme lui ressemble si bien.

Elle est comme mes genoux qui ne cessent de saigner, que je refuse de soigner.

Elle est comme ma peau lacérée que je griffe chaque jour pour ne pas oublier nos étreintes.

Elle est comme mes lèvres meurtries, vestige de ses baisers.

Je caresse les mots du bout des doigts, puis ma bouche, mes genoux et mes bras et jambes. Il est encore là. Je le sens sur moi, en moi.

Et c'est si délirant que j'entends parfois sa respiration, que je sens sa main dans la mienne. Mais déjà tout s'éloigne et le froid m'envahit.

Je repose la lettre et en prends une autre. Celle là est dure à lire. Elle parle d'un monstre qui en a créé deux autres. Elle me donne envie de la déchirer, que le monstre en question souffre comme si je lui tailladais la peau.

_Je me souviens si bien de ce jour… un jour horrible… comme tous ceux que nous avons vécu._

_Il faisait froid, si froid. Et la neige blanche recouvrait les rues de notre " Pas chez nous ". Le vent glacial me mordait le visage mais je ne pouvais pas renter._

_Tu m'avais demandé de venir te voir. Je savais très bien pourquoi. C'était toujours pareil. Comme un rituel journalier, un retour dans le passé, un cercle sans fin._

_Et j'étais arrivé plus tôt… parce que j'avais trop froid._

_Tu étais bien là, comme d'habitude. Mais il y avait lui aussi. Et j'ai tout de suite compris. Oh, bien sûr il est parti avant que je ne fasse quoi que soit._

_Je voulais que tu me dises, mais notre haine était beaucoup trop forte. Tu ne pouvais t'abaisser à ça._

_Et pour te venger de ce que je venais de voir, j'ai saigné dans ce blanc trop pur pour nous. La neige est vite devenue rouge par ma faute._

_Je t'ai hais d'être si fort et si faible en même temps. Tu ne pouvais pas, pour une fois, ne pas me détester !_

_Je ne crois pas. Après tout nous avons vécu dans une parfaite haine, harmonie de nos sentiments si instables et horribles._

_Quand j'y repense, c'est lui qui t'a tué ce jour là. Mais toi tu n'as jamais réussi à m'entraîner avec toi. Pourquoi ?_

C'est ce jour que ses secrets se sont dévoilés à moi. C'est ce jour où j'ai vu de l'amour dans ses iris, après tant de haine. Mais plus rien ne brille dans son regard vide. Il a éteint les lumières et emporté avec lui les miennes. Ne reste plus que cette étoile qui se ternie de jour en jour. Seul vestige de notre passion destructrice qui m'a laissé sauf malgré mes tentatives.

Son sang n'a pas voulu me contaminer. Je l'ai désiré, voulu, mais lui non. Je suis intact et mon sang reste parfaitement rouge. J'aurais tant voulu qu'il prenne la couleur de Draco. Ce blanc si pur et envoûtant. Ce gris déstabilisant et destructeur. Lui…

Je prends une autre feuille et ne peut m'empêcher de faire perler le sang dans ma bouche en le relisant. Tout en quelques mots. Notre histoire sur une feuille. Nos vies étalées dans de l'encre.

_Cet endroit où tout s'est passé... où tout a commencé et où tout a fini... puis-je l'aimer ?_

Ma première goutte.  
>Mon premier mot censé.<br>Ma première larme.  
>Mon premier sourire.<br>Mes premiers pour tout.

Ton premier souffle.  
>Ton premier regard.<br>Ton premier cri.  
>Ton premier pêché.<br>Et tes derniers aussi.

Nous le narguions si souvent avec nos corps. Je n'oublierais jamais. Car ce n'était qu'en ces moments que je me sentais chez moi.  
>Des gamins en perdition tentant de comprendre la vie dans un lieu pur. Les sermons j'en ai trop vu et trop entendu quand tu me faisais saigner... un vrai délice... une incitation à le hurler encore.<br>"Pas chez nous."

J'ai presque envie d'en rire... presque. Car nous avons saigné si souvent en lui montrant le monde. S'en est risible... je suis pathétique... tu m'as fait honte... et je le reveux encore.  
>J'y ai attrapé une étoile... notre étoile... et l'ai brisée. Tu en as ri... buvant mon sang que tu venais de faire couler. Et j'ai aimé. Recommence... une fois encore... brise nous comme tu l'as fait ce jour là. Parce que c'est ici "notre chez nous".<p>

Finalement, notre "pas chez nous" était aussi "notre chez nous". Je veux y retourner... avec toi... une seule fois...

C'est ce jour que j'ai tout compris. Je ne me sentais bien que dans ses bras, dans notre " pas chez nous ". Et c'est ce qui le rendait tellement important à mes yeux. Il savait tout de nous. Nos craintes, nos peurs, nos joies, nos larmes et nos rires. Nos ébats, nos soupirs, nos gémissements. Tout simplement, notre amour. Il savait pour notre amour et il en était le gardien secret.

Pourtant j'ai bien essayé de tout oublier. De tirer un trait sur ces mois d'extase. En vain. Draco m'a tout pris et je ne serais plus jamais le même.

Preuves à l'appui de mes efforts…

_Oublier ce que tu m'as fait._

_Oublier ce que j'ai fait._

_Oublier ce que nous avons fait._

_Oublier ce que nous avons été._

_J'ai beau essayer, je n'y arrive pas. _

_Croire que ce que nous avons vécu n'était qu'un cauchemar de princes._

_Prier pour que nos traîtrises soient oubliées._

_Lutter contre ces souvenirs de démons._

_Pleurer dans mes mains et saigner en pensant toujours à toi._

_Tu me l'avais dit, tu me l'avais promis et je ne t'avais pas cru. Stupidité naïve, déraison puérile. Un passé pour deux. Un futur pour un. _

_Ça aurait dû être moi …_

_Mais rien n'est laissé à part. Tout reste gravé contre ma volonté. _

Je ne veux pas oublier. Je regarde les plaies sur mes bras et verse une larme dessus. Ça pique. Comme la première fois où je me suis écorché les genoux et où il a léché mes plaies avec sa langue.

_Ces marques que je redessine chaque jour… je n'ai pas oublié pourquoi. Si souvent je les ai retracées, si souvent je les ai vues… plus profondes, plus en moi. Je plonge dans cette souffrance chaleureuse avec douceur et douleur. Se faire mal pour avoir moins mal. Toujours le même refrain. Une vue qui se brouille, la tête qui tourne… se ronger de l'intérieur et se charcuter de l'extérieur… essayer de crever et de vivre en même temps… se raccrocher à un espoir perdu… toi._

_On s'écroule sur le sol, on touche la réalité et on effleure du bout des doigts le rêve. Tout devient flou, vide… sans sens. Pourtant on l'entend encore… cet appel au loin. Et on y croit. On s'arrête. On se retourne et se relève. On oublie l'espace d'une seconde nos conneries et on revit… jusqu'à ressombrer… un peu… juste assez pour la frôler sans jamais la toucher. Retomber pour moins souffrir. Retomber pour de nouveaux espérer. Retomber pour vivre… pour oublier._

_Jamais je ne mourrais. Je veux juste que la douleur disparaisse… juste une seconde… le temps d'un souffle… le temps de te dire … " Je t'aime"…_

J'ai menti. Je ne peux plus. J'ai essayé… vraiment. De toutes mes forces, avec tout mon sang. Mais je ne suis pas aussi fort que lui. Je prends une feuille et un stylo et commence à écrire une nouvelle page.

_Ton sang était blanc comme la neige._

_Mon sang est rouge de ma passion pour toi._

_Et j'avais beau tenter de le faire devenir comme toi, d'y mêler ton sang blanc, rien n'y faisait. _

_Toujours du carmin dans mes veines._

_Alors je continuais._

_Je continue. Je te cherche._

_Et tu me trouvais toujours de la meilleure façon qui soit._

_Et tu te déversais en moi, tu te perdais dans mon corps. Parfois dans mes bras quand tu étais trop faible._

_J'aurais voulu que le temps se fige en ces moments là._

_Sauf que tu ne voulais pas._

_Tu le savais. Tu connaissais mon plus grand secret, mais le niais._

_Aujourd'hui j'ose enfin te le dire, le crier. " Je t'aime !"_

_Et même si tu me haïssais du plus fort que tu pouvais, je ne te crois plus. Tes mensonges ne m'atteignent plus en cet instant. Du rouge se mélange au blanc et il commence à perdre de sa vivacité. Le rouge absorbe le blanc et perd de sa lumière. _

_L'étoile à mes côtés se meure doucement, m'entraînant avec elle._

Ma main tombe lourdement alors que je sens mes yeux se fermer d'eux-mêmes. Je vais enfin le retrouver et continue à nous torturer, à nous aimer. Il fait froid, comme dans la neige, quand mon sang perlait.

Je vois une forme floue devant moi.

- Harry !

Qui est-ce ? Ce n'est pas ma mère, ce n'est pas sa voix. Et pourtant je sens que je connais ce timbre. Mais qui ?

Je sombre. Le noir.

Blanc aveuglant. Grande bouffée d'air. Il y a trop de bruit autour de moi.

Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ?

- Harry ?

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	4. Chap 4 : Un fantôme peut vivre longtemps

**Titre : **Lettres à un presque fantôme nommé "Pas chez nous"

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring: Harry/Draco**

**Note : Cette histoire est un slash , donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez**

**Résumé : Un sort suffit pour ramener deux êtres vers une autre vie. Mais ce qui les attend ne ressemble en rien au paradis. Car c'est leur "pas chez nous". Des lettres au goût de passé blanc et rouge vont changer leurs vies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mot de l'auteur à lire : <strong>Je ne sais un mot que pour de vraies raisons. Attention, cette fic contient plusieurs scènes de sexes violentes, sans viol. C'est pas le monde des bisounours.

Et même si vous pensez atterrir dans une fic UA, je vous jure que s'en est pas une.

Pardon pour mon absence, mais j'ai eu des soucis de santé et j'ai un diplôme à préparer que je passe dans une semaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Un fantôme peut vivre longtemps<strong>

Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans un hôpital. Je dirais Sainte-mangouste. Hermione est à mes côtés, souriante comme jamais. Je tente d'ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun son ne sort.

- Chut, me dit Hermione. Tout va bien. C'est fini.

Je fronce les sourcils, ses mots résonnants étrangement en moi.

- La guerre est finie. Il est mort.

Je sais qu'il est mort. Je l'ai vu mourir devant moi.

Puis j'arrête mes drôles de pensées.

Je ne sais pas si Draco est mort. C'est Voldemort qui l'est. Je secoue la tête et soupire. Que m'est-il arrivé ? Et Draco ?

Etrangement, moi qui ne me souciais pas de son sort lors de la bataille, je viens à m'inquiéter. Est-il vivant ? Est-il en prison ? Je veux savoir !

Je tente de m'asseoir, mais mon corps me fait trop mal. Je regarde Hermione et tente de lui faire comprendre que j'ai des questions, que je veux des réponses. Elle se lève, attrape un carnet et un stylo et me les tend.

- Essaye pour voir.

Il y a des taches rouges devant mes yeux. Le stylo tombait et l'encre coulait.

Je cligne des yeux et chasse ces images.

Le stylo est froid entre mes doigts. Mon écriture est tremblante et difficile, mais j'arrive tout de même à écrire un mot. Draco.

Lorsqu'Hermione lit mon mot, ses yeux s'écarquillent et ses lèvres se pincent.

- Malfoy ? Tu veux savoir quoi ? me demande-t-elle hésitante.

J'écris que je veux tout savoir.

Elle prend une grande inspiration et se rassoit sur sa chaise.

- Tout. D'accord, mais c'est long.

Je l'encourage du regard. Mon histoire avec lui est longue aussi.

- On était en train de se battre. On peut même dire que les mangemorts menaient le combat. C'était plutôt mal parti. Toi, tu t'avançais vers Voldemort, prêt à l'affronter. Des sorts fusaient dans tous les sens. Et puis il y en a eu un plus violent. Pendant une seconde aurait cru se retrouver en plein feu. Un éclair rouge est parti de la baguette de Voldemort. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de te protéger toi-même. C'est… Malfoy qui l'a fait. Il s'est jeté sur toi pour prendre le sort à ta place. Et quand la lumière rouge l'a heurté, il y a eu une grande lumière orangé et puis plus rien. Voldemort était mort, les mangemorts désarmés. On a cru que Malfoy était mort. Et toi peut-être aussi. Mais en se rapprochant de vous, vos mains étaient liées et vous viviez. On vous a aussitôt transporté ici. Les médicomages ont réussi à vous séparer au bout de 24h d'opération. Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé. On ne connait pas le sort que t'a lancé Voldemort et encore moins ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Impossible de vous réveiller. Votre magie était très faible, mais présente. Tu es resté dans cet état pendant plus d'un mois. Et puis d'un coup, ta magie s'est intensifiée et tu t'es mis à bouger. Et tu t'es réveillé.

Et Draco ? Je l'interroge du regard et regarde le carnet, pour lui faire comprendre.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, Malfoy se trouvait dans le même état que toi. Mais peut-être…

Je veux aller le voir !

Je gesticule, tentant de faire comprendre ce que je veux. Mais je crois que je ressemble plus à un fou qu'autre chose. Hermione me tend le carnet et j'écris péniblement "Draco voir".

Hermione, me fixe, interloquée. Elle doit se poser de nombreuses questions aussi. Mais elle fait venir une infirmière qui m'installe dans un fauteuil et nous allons plus loin dans le couloir, dans la chambre de Draco. Arrivés devant sa porte, nous entendons des voix. Hermione toque et rentre en me poussant.

Et je crois qu'à cet instant mon cœur rate un battement, voire plusieurs. Draco est réveillé, vivant et encore plus…

Je secoue la tête et tente de reprendre mes esprits. Nos regards se croisent et je me mets à rougir. Tous ces souvenirs me reviennent en pleine figure. Et je crois que je peux deviner une rougeur similaire sur ses joues. Aurait-il…

Puis ses yeux se remplissent de cette fureur que je reconnais si bien et qui me fait vibrer.

- Potter ! Dégage de ma chambre ! Je te hais. T'es qu'un salopard ! Tu t'approches d'un millimètre et tu peux dire adieu à ta vie de sauveur du monde ! Hurle-t-il.

Hermione sort immédiatement de la chambre avec moi. Elle est tendue. Mais moi je suis heureux. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas trop. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes joutes verbales qu'avant. Ce sont… les autres. Mais elles me font encore plus frémir. Je me souviens de ses mots violents, de sa haine et de la mienne. Je me rappelle de tout. Dans les moindres détails.

Une vague de chaleur monte en moi. J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes et le ventre qui se tord de plaisir. Que m'arrive-t-il ?

oOo

J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Il cogne contre ma poitrine. Le souffle court, les images défilent devant mes yeux sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que se soit.

Draco. Son regard. Ses mains. Sa langue. Sa haine.

Moi. Mes mots murmurés. Mon sang. Ma jouissance. Mon amour.

J'ai envie d'aller le voir, de me jeter dans ses bras et de respirer son odeur.

J'ai envie de goûter sa peau, de passer mes mains sur son corps, de le griffer jusqu'au sang.

J'ai envie d'être avec lui, de retourner dans notre "pas chez nous", de m'enfermer dans une pièce avec lui pour toujours.

Ma main sur ma poitrine se crispe. Ça fait mal. Alors je me hisse sur le fauteuil roulant, tirant sur les perfusions. Je crois même qu'il y en a une qui s'arrache. Mais la douleur est bien trop familière pour me gêner. Péniblement, je me mets à avancer avec le fauteuil. Heureusement que la porte est juste poussée, sinon j'aurais mis dix minutes de plus pour sortir de cette chambre.

Dans le couloir, je roule doucement. Il n'y a personne et remarque que le soleil est en train de se coucher.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Draco, je grogne. Elle est fermée. Péniblement, je me hisse et tire sur la poignée. Raté. Je fais un boucan de monstre et Draco doit se demander ce qu'il se passe. C'est au bout du huitième essai que j'arrive enfin à débloquer la porte. Je la pousse et rentre dans la chambre de Draco. Et quelle n'est pas ma surprise en le découvrant par terre, une jambe en l'air emmêlée dans une perfusion. Je souris et m'avance vers lui.

- Dégage Potter. Tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

Je secoue la tête, toujours incapable de parler. Mais Draco a dévié son regard et regarde mon sang perler sur un de mes bras. C'est alors que je remarque que mon sang est noir. Il n'est pas rouge ou même rouge foncé. Non il est noir. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe. Mais que m'arrive-t-il ?

- Il est beau, murmure Draco, le regard rivé dessus. Je l'ai toujours voulu ainsi.

Je fronce des sourcils et l'interroge du regard. Sauf que Draco détourne le visage et regarde le sol. Je le sens gêné. Alors je me laisse tomber en avant et atterrit à ses côtés. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et lui souris.

- Tu as toujours le même regard.

Doucement, j'avance ma main vers la sienne. J'hésite. Mais il a toujours été comme ça… là-bas. Si farouche, montrant le contraire de ce qu'il voulait. Sauf pour le sexe. Son regard se voile quelques secondes et j'ai l'impression qu'il est parti… loin… dans notre "pas chez nous" peut-être.

Ma peau effleure la sienne et je frissonne. Cela m'a tellement manqué. Puis ses iris s'ancrent dans les miennes et j'y lis sa peur, son incompréhension, son envie, sa joie. En retour, je souris, profitant de cet instant. Une goutte de sang coule le long de ma paume et glisse sur sa peau diaphane, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fige sur son poignet.

Je revois ses coupures, son suicide… sa délivrance. Et je ne peux empêcher de laisser une larme couler sur ma joue. C'est si douloureux de revivre cet instant. Celui où je l'ai perdu.

- Suis pas mort, marmonne Draco en face de moi.

J'ai du mal à y croire.

Puis, sans prévenir, il retire sa main de la mienne et la porte à sa bouche. Sa langue sort d'entre ses lèvres et vient lécher mon sang. Je fixe la scène subjugué. Tant de choses en un si faible instant. Son regard ne me lâche durant cette seconde qui me semble éternelle. Mais tout à une fin et alors qu'il repose sa main au sol, sur la mienne, son regard dérive vers une de ses perfusions. Et il tire violemment dessus. Son sang coule le long de son bras. Il n'est pas noir comme le mien. Il n'est pas rouge comme auparavant. Il est tout parfaitement blanc.

Et c'est plus fort que moi je pleure et rigole en même temps, même si aucun son ne sort de ma gorge. Son sang st blanc. Son sang est comme la neige. J'avance ma main, mais m'arrête en chemin. Je n'ai jamais touché son sang. Oserais-je aujourd'hui ? Et finalement, c'est Draco qui prend ma main et la pose sur son bras. Je sens le liquide sur mes doigts. Il est froid et gluant.

- Aaaaah !

Nous sursautons tous les deux et tournons la tête vers la source de ce cri. Un médicomage est entré dans la chambre et semble surpris par sa découverte. Il appelle du personnel et commence à s'avancer vers nous.

- Mr Potter, que faites vous dans la chambre de Mr Malfoy ? Et vous, Mr Malfoy, comment êtes-vous arrivé par terre ? Et… mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Et qu'est-ce…

Il s'accroupit et se met à regarde nos plaies. Je n'aime pas ça. C'est trop intime pour que quelqu'un d'autres les voie. Alors je me couche sur le bras de Draco et cache le mien entre nous deux.

- Mr Potter, montrez-moi ça, m'ordonne le médicomage.

Je secoue la tête et supplie Draco du regard. Je ne veux pas. Mais ce dernier me repousse et dit :

- Tu fais chier Potter. Même maintenant tu viens me gâcher la vie. T'as vu ce que t'as fait. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je te hais. Je te déteste ! Oublie-moi pour une fois !

Le médicomage me remonte sur mon fauteuil et une jeune femme me pousse en dehors de la chambre de Draco. J'ai les yeux rivés sur mes doigts ensanglantés. Ils sont magnifiques. Son sang l'est. Je l'ai toujours pensé de cette couleur. Mais comment est-ce arrivé ? Je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il se passe, mais je m'en fou royalement, car c'est parfait… ou presque. Et alors que j'entends Draco hurler une énième fois qu'il me hait, je sens mon cœur se liquéfier. Ses mots sont toujours aussi envoûtants.

Une trentaine de minutes après être retourna dans ma chambre, le médicomage vient me voir.

- Mr Potter, il ne faut plus retourner voir Mr Malfoy. Aucun de vous deux n'êtes en état de vous déplacer. Vous devez vous reposer. Surtout avec ce que je viens de découvrir. Puis-je voir votre bras ?

Je secoue la tête et le cache sous le drap.

- Vous n'allez pas faire comme Mr Malfoy quand même ?

Tandis que ses mots résonnent en moi, je souris. Il ne changera jamais. Et le temps que j'émerge de mes pensées, le médicomage a saisit mon bras et regarde la plaie et le sang sec.

- Noir… marmonne-t-il. Etrange. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger avant demain, mais j'ai des questions.

Je montre alors ma gorge et il grimace.

- Ecoutez, Mr Malfoy a refusé de répondre à mes questions, pouvez-vous essayer ? Même par écrit ?

J'hausse les épaules et attrape le carnet que me tend le médicomage.

- Alors, après avoir reçu le sort, vous vous souvenez de quoi ?

D'une vie entière. D'une vie avec mes parents, d'une vie normale. Mais une vie qui ne me convenait pas réellement. Et Draco m'en a offerte une seconde en me faisant découvrir son monde. Je griffonne péniblement quelques mots.

- Autre vie ? questionne le médicomage. Vous vous souvenez d'une autre vie ?

J'hoche de la tête.

- C'est tout ? Essayez de vous souvenir de quelque chose qui aurait pu vous amener dans cet état Mr Malfoy et vous. N'importe quoi.

Je secoue la tête, n'en sachant pas plus que lui.

- Bon, merci. Je crois qu'on va attendre que vous retrouviez votre voix pour tenter d'en savoir un peu plus. Et puis je vais faire des recherches sur… ça, finit-il en montrant mon sang.

Je souris et m'allonge, enfouissant la tête sous le drap. J'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

oOo

Trois jours. Je ne suis pas sorti de ma chambre, malgré l'envie qui me ronge. Je recommence à retrouver ma voix. J'ai très mal à la gorge et ne peux dire que quelques mots, mais c'est bon signe. Pour mon sang et celui de Draco, pas de nouvelles. Les analyses déjà faites ne montrent rien d'anormal. Nous sommes en parfaite santé.

Je passe mes journées à écouter Hermione me raconter ce que j'ai raté, à regarder le ciel et à penser à cette vie avec lui. A vrai dire je ne fais que penser à ça. Ces moments, ces espoirs, ces pleurs et ces jouissances. Tout ce que nous avons vécu. Enfin… était-ce vraiment réel ? J'avoue que j'ai des doutes. Nos corps se trouvaient dans nos chambres et nous étions dans le coma. Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu cette autre vie ?

Je me perds dans mes souvenirs, oubliant tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi. Une cigarette, des doigts fins autour. Ces mêmes doigts dans ma bouche et dans mon corps. Ces mêmes doigts me griffant pour être sien. Je donnerais tout pour ressentir une nouvelle fois sa chaleur sur moi, en moi.

Nos larmes de peur et de douleur quand la vie ne nous souriait plus.

Et puis. Et surtout. Nos rires de princes perdus. Ses iris qui pétillaient de vie et d'envie. Il y avait des étoiles dans ses yeux qui me poussaient à aller plus haut. Je tentais à chaque fois de les toucher et j'y suis arrivé un jour. Celui où j'ai vu son amour inavoué. Nous tournions sur nous-mêmes dans la neige, le visage offert au ciel d'hiver. Et nos rires résonnaient comme un cri d'espoir, comme une mélodie d'amour. C'est dans ces moments que je le trouvais magnifique. J'avais l'impression que tous nos soucis s'envolaient et qu'il était libéré de ses chaînes. Plus rien ne le contraignait. Il était libre… de tout. De vivre, d'espérer, de rire, de chanter, de crier. Il était resplendissant.

Ma main se pose sur ma joue et j'efface en une seconde les larmes qui coulent. Je crois que j'aurais préféré ne pas me réveiller ici. Car tout ça n'est plus, n'a jamais été même. J'ai rêvé. La vie était plus belle là-bas. Aussi douloureuse qu'ici, mais avec tellement d'étoiles que s'en était grisant. Et puis je sens monter une vague en moi. J'ai besoin de…

- Aaaaaahhh ! je crie d'un seul coup.

J'ai le souffle court. Ma poitrine soulève avec force et j'ai le regard rivé sur le mur en face de moi. Je tousse un peu et sens quelque chose de différent dans ma gorge.

- Putain de merde, je marmonne.

Et je me stoppe d'un seul coup. Je peux parler. Je peux enfin parler. Le médicomage entre en trombe dans ma chambre à cet instant. Il me dévisage, surpris.

- Je parle, je réponds en souriant, tellement heureux de retrouver ma voix.

De retrouver mes cris.

- Ah, mais c'est une bonne nouvelle Mr Potter. Nous allons pouvoir parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je reviens vous voir dans une heure.

J'hoche de la tête, n'écoutant pas trop ce qu'il me dit. Je repense trop à mes cris passés. A ces cris que je vais pouvoir repousser. Et mes rires aussi. Alors c'est plus fort que moi, j'éclate de rire. Ce dernier résonne contre les murs de ma chambre et j'espère que Draco a pu l'entendre de l'a où il se trouve. D'ailleurs, je pourrais aller le voir, lui montrer que je vais mieux… que je peux crier à nouveau pour lui. Mais mon corps est encore faible et il m'est impossible de marcher. Alors je me résigne pour l'instant.

oOo

Le médicomage vient d'arriver dans ma chambre, un dossier sous le bras.

- Mr Potter. Je suis revenu vous voir pour que l'on puisse parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai ici votre dossier et celui de Mr Malfoy qui refuse toujours de dire quoi que se soit. Il dit ne se souvenir de rien.

Je souris intérieurement, car je sais très bien que ses souvenirs sont intacts.

- Comme vous le savez, vos analyses de sang sont parfaites, pour vous deux. Seule la couleur est… inexpliquée. Peut-être qu'en me disant ce dont vous vous souvenez, je pourrais mieux comprendre. Je vous écoute.

Je pince mes lèvres et prends une grande inspiration.

- Je me souviens de la guerre. J'ai vu Voldemort se diriger vers moi, tuant sur son passage, je commence à raconter, me perdant dans mes pensées. J'avais peur. J'étais même terrorisé. J'allais mourir. Et je ne voulais pas car il me restait plein de choses d'inachevées. Je ne voulais pas mourir, surtout pas ça. Mais il s'approchait de plus en plus de moi. Puis il a lancé un sort, j'ignore lequel. J'ai voulu riposter. En vain. Je n'étais pas assez fort. J'ai vu le sort arriver sur moi. J'allais vraiment mourir. Je crois que je pleurais même. Et puis j'ai vu de la neige et…

- Et ?

- J'ai vécu une autre vie. Je me suis retrouvé avec mes parents, vivants, sans aucun souvenir de ma vie de sorcier. J'étais un moldu. Moi, sans magie, sans Voldemort. Je venais d'arriver dans un petit village du nord, Plumpton. Avec mes parents. Et j'ai vécu des mois entier là-bas.

- C'est tout ?

Je baisse la tête et me mors les lèvres. Oh non, ce n'est pas tout.

- Oui. J'étais un septième année normal. J'allais en cours, j'avais des amis, d'autres moldus. Et puis un jour je me suis réveillé ici.

Le médicomage reste perplexe et ne semble pas convaincu par mes dires.

- Et Mr Malfoy ? Il était là-bas aussi ?

- Oui, je souris.

Mais je me reprends aussitôt.

- Enfin, il était un moldu, comme moi, lycéen, mais on ne se parlait pas. On ne se connaissait pas. C'était un inconnu. Un fantôme, je finis dans un murmure.

- Eh bien ce que vous me dites ne m'avance guère. Vous ne vous rappelez de rien d'autre ?

Je secoue la tête. J'en ai déjà trop dit.

- Bien. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Je vais juste demander à ce qu'on vous fasse une autre prise de sang, pour d'autres analyses.

- D'accord, je réponds platement.

oOo

Le soleil se lève et vient cogner contre la vitre de ma chambre. Je sens sa chaleur se poser délicatement sur mes bras nus et frissonne. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas senti sa chaleur que ça me brûle presque. J'étais d'avantage habitué à la neige, au froid.

Je fixe l'astre jaune qui m'aveugle et finis par fermer les yeux, la lumière me vrillant les tempes. Des points noirs dansent devant mes yeux et ma tête tourne.

Avec lui aussi, je vivais cette sensation. Quand il me prenait avec force et me pilonnait sans retenue, s'enfonçant en moi, au plus profond. Parfois, le plaisir étant bien trop grand pour moi, je perdais pied, ma tête tournait et des étoiles clignotaient devant mes yeux clos. J'aimais tant ces moments. J'avais l'impression d'être en dehors du monde, que ce dernier n'existait plus. Il y avait juste nous deux. Malheureusement, la réalité me revenait toujours en pleine face, me fouettant d'un vent glacial.

Un peu comme cette porte qui s'ouvre à la volée et claque contre le mur. Je sursaute et ouvre brusquement les yeux. Et quelle n'est pas ma surprise en voyant Draco dans l'embrasure de la porte, fulminant et brandissant je ne sais quoi. Il y a encore des étoiles clignotantes.

- Je te hais ! hurle-t-il en me fusillant du regard. C'est quoi ça ? Hein, c'est quoi ? C'est toi, avoue-le. Je le sais très bien ! ça ne peut être que toi. T'es qu'un salop de m'envoyer ça maintenant.

Je le dévisage ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce qu'il me raconte. Et puis je suis bien trop heureux de le voir, pour faire vraiment attention à ses dires. Je souris niaisement et je vois bien à ses iris que cela le met hors de lui.

Draco s'avance vers moi en agitant ce qui semble être des feuilles. Je fronce des sourcils. Il me les jette sur mon lit, face à moi et je palis.

- Tu m'expliques ce que tu as en tête ?

Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'était pas vrai. Je ne peux pas y croire. Ce sont… là devant moi. Etalées sur mes genoux. Mon écriture si reconnaissable. Mes lettres…

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	5. Chap 5 : Je te hais parce que

**Titre : **Lettres à un presque fantôme nommé "Pas chez nous"

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring: Harry/Draco**

**Note : Cette histoire est un slash , donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez**

**Résumé : Un sort suffit pour ramener deux êtres vers une autre vie. Mais ce qui les attend ne ressemble en rien au paradis. Car c'est leur "pas chez nous". Des lettres au goût de passé blanc et rouge vont changer leurs vies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mot de l'auteur à lire : <strong>Je ne sais un mot que pour de vraies raisons. Attention, cette fic contient plusieurs scènes de sexes violentes, sans viol. C'est pas le monde des bisounours.

Et même si vous pensez atterrir dans une fic UA, je vous jure que s'en est pas une.

Pardon pour mon absence, mais j'ai eu des soucis de santé et j'ai un diplôme à préparer que je passe dans une semaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Je te hais parce que…<strong>

Je suis paralysé. Tout s'embrouille. Où est le réel ? Où est le rêve ? Je tends une main tremblante vers les feuilles et les effleure. Ce sont les mêmes. Je reconnais leur texture.

D'un coup je vois une goutte s'écraser non loin de ma main. Elle provient de mon œil gauche. Je ne l'ai même pas senti tomber.

- Alors ? s'impatiente Draco.

- Je… quand…

Et j'éclate en sanglots. Le souvenir de sa mort me déchire une nouvelle fois. Ces souvenirs que je reconnais trop bien me font peur. Je ne veux pas le perdre une nouvelle fois. Je ne veux plus revivre cet enfer. Je veux juste retourner avec lui dans « notre pas chez nous ».

Je sens un poids s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de moi, et une main se poser dans mon dos. Je relève la tête et croise le regard de Draco. Il n'est plus en colère. Mais il ne comprend toujours rien. Je renifle plusieurs fois et finis par me calmer. Alors qu'il va pour retirer sa main, je marmonne :

- Non.

Et il s'arrête, gardant ce seul contact physique avec moi.

- Tu ne sais pas ? je demande avec une petite voix.

Il secoue la tête.

- Là-bas, à Plum…

- Notre « pas chez nous », me coupe-t-il.

- Oui. Là-bas. Après que… que… tu sois parti. Moi j'ai continué à vivre. J'ai continué à errer pendant un mois, sans toi. J'ai tenu ma promesse…

A ces mots ses doigts dans mon dos se crispent.

- … aussi longtemps que j'ai pu. Mais j'avais beau saigner, ce n'était pas comme avec toi. Durant ce mois, je t'ai écrit. Des lettres que tu ne lirais jamais de toute façon. Alors j'ai mis mon âme à nu. C'est grâce à ces lettres que j'ai tenu durant quelques temps après ta… mort. Mais là… je ne sais pas comment, pourquoi, d'où.

Je reprends mon souffle et me tourne vers Draco. Des larmes coulent en silence sur ses joues et je souris. D'un seul coup une bouffée de bonheur me prend et un élan de tendresse s'empare de moi. J'approche mon visage du sien et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes tout en fermant les yeux. Elles ont un goût salé. Il manque juste un peu de sang pour que se soit parfait. Et à croire que Draco lit dans mes pensées, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et quelque gouttes de sang glissent sur les miennes. Je frissonne. Une saveur interdite et salvatrice se répand dans ma gorge. La main de Draco s'agrippe, ses ongles s'enfonçant un peu plus dans ma chair. Est-ce que je rêve ? Alors je rouvre les yeux et sais que c'est bien réel. Draco me fixe d'une lueur d'envie que je n'ai jamais vu. Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même que dans « notre pas chez nous. ». Et c'est là que je sais que cette fois c'est vrai. Pas un souvenir, pas un rêve. Juste lui qui se penche un peu plus sur moi et pose son autre main sur ma cuisse. Sa main est une brûlure, une écorchure. A vif je gémis dans sa bouche, ne pouvant plus me retenir.

Je crois que c'était de trop. Draco s'éloigne brusquement de moi, la respiration hachée. Il me fixe, perdu. Je sens encore ses ongles dans mon dos, sa main sur ma cuisse, ses lèvres contre les miennes. Un supplice de les perdre à nouveau. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, quoi dire. Je me mords les lèvres, y faisant perler quelques gouttes de mon sang. J'ai notre goût en bouche. Le regard de Draco se fixe sur ma bouche. Mon sang semble l'hypnotiser. Alors je tends une main vers lui. Je veux sentir sa chaleur contre moi. Juste ça. Hésitant, Draco amorce un premier pas, puis un second. Et finit par retrouver sa place initiale. Sa langue vient lécher mes lèvres et je sens une nouvelle vague de chaleur envahir mon corps. Mais je me résonne. Draco est encore sauvage. Il me faut l'apprivoiser doucement.

Je me couche sur le côté tout en le tirant légèrement contre moi. Et Draco se couche contre moi, un bras venant se poser sur mon ventre, à même la peau. Je ferme les yeux, bercé par ses battements de cœur que je sens dans mon dos.

Je crois que je finis même par m'endormir.

Il fait froid. Il neige. Mais elle n'est pas blanche. Elle est rouge. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Il n'y a rien autour de moi. Rien ? Si. Je vois au loin deux silhouettes s'avancer vers moi. Mais impossible de savoir qui c'est. Elles sont collées l'une à l'autre. Je plisse des yeux pour mieux voir, mais la neige s'intensifie, formant un tourbillon devant moi. Et puis plus rien. J'avance dans le noir. Au fur et à mesure de mes pas je sens que l'air ambiant se réchauffe. Et puis je vois une lueur au loin. Je m'en rapproche. Je cours. Et soudain je me fige. Je vois Draco au sol, entouré de sang. De son sang. L'image se fige. Et je ne peux plus bouger. Je veux m'enfuir, mais je n'arrive pas à me déplacer. Je suis figé. Et je ne peux que regarder ce spectacle d'horreur. Non. Non. Non. Je ne veux pas revivre cet instant. Tout sauf ça.

- Harry. Harry !

Je sursaute. J'ouvre les yeux. Tout est blanc. Je suis dans l'hôpital. Je sens une main qui me secoue derrière moi. Et je crois que je crie et que je pleure aussi. La main dans mon dos me retourne brusquement, manquant de nous faire tomber. Draco me fixe, paniqué. Je plonge mon visage dans son cou, sans réfléchir. Il est là. Il n'est pas mort. Je sens sa chaleur, son odeur. Je le sens. C'est lui.

- Harry. Harry ?

Je m'agrippe à sa blouse. Mon corps tremble.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Aime-moi, je réponds entre deux sanglots.

Et je plaque brutalement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Mes dents râpent contre sa langue et du sang s'échappe. Non. Je ne veux plus qu'il perde de sang. Alors je me calme, tout en me frottant contre son corps. Je sens que Draco se crispe. Et en même temps il en a envie.

- Aime-moi, je murmure. Même si ce n'est qu'une fois. Aime-moi encore une fois.

Mes mains s'aventurent sous sa blouse, allant directement à l'essentiel et j'entends Draco gémir. Petit à petit sa langue vient à la rencontre de la mienne et ses mains se mettent à caresser ma peau. Le plaisir monte et les machines se mettent à bipper. D'un mouvement de main je les fais taire. Je veux garder ce moment pour nous. Sans savoir comment, je jette plusieurs sorts sur la porte et la chambre. Je veux recréer notre « pas chez nous. » Draco est à califourchon sur moi et frotte son sexe contre le mien. Je gémis, ne me retenant plus. Ces sensations perdues sont enfin retrouvées et je me perds en elle. Je crois même que c'est encore mieux qu'avant. La langue de Draco glisse le long de mon corps, s'arrêtant dans mon cou où il laisse une marque. Je lui appartiens à nouveau. Mais l'impatience nous rattrape rapidement et Draco me retourne sur le ventre sans que j'aie le temps de m'en rendre compte. Son sexe se frotte contre moi et je trépigne d'impatience.

- Vas-y, dis-je dans un souffle.

- Attend. Je dois…

- Draco, tu m'as fait… déjà… sans …

- Je refuse, lâche-t-il d'un seul coup.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, surpris. Ses joues sont rouges et son regard le trahis. Il s'inquiète pour moi. Il se penche vers moi, sa bouche contre mon oreille et me chuchote :

- Je ne veux pas reproduire mes erreurs passées. Je ne veux plus vivre dans ce rouge d'avant. Le sang est trop précieux pour être gâché. Tu l'es également.

Je suis quoi ? Tandis que je réfléchis, essayant de comprendre sa dernière phrase, je sens un doigt frotter mon intimité. Et alors que je saisis enfin le sens de sa phrase, il introduit en doigt en moi. Le plaisir est trop grand. M'aime-t-il ? Je n'en suis pas encore sûr. Mais il ne me déteste plus comme avant. Je me laisse aller à ses caresses, gémissant sans retenue. Ses gestes sont tendres, nouveaux pour nous. Sa douceur me fait chavirer et je remue des fesses car j'en veux plus. Je veux plus de lui. Je veux tout.

Et lorsque qu'il retire ses doigts et que je sens le bout de son sexe contre mon orifice, je laisse échapper des larmes. Sauf qu'elles ne passent pas inaperçues. Draco s'arrête, se colle contre moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

- Rien. Je suis heureux. C'est tout.

Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue et commence à se mouvoir entre mes fesses. C'est un vrai supplice. Il n'est pas en moi, mais il est si près. Et puis doucement, je sens son gland venir taper contre mon intimité et me pénétrer doucement. Une brûlure s'immisce en moi et je gémis. C'est si bon. Draco prend appui sur ses mains et je l'entends prendre une grande respiration, comme pour se contrôler. Il est si doux dans ses gestes. C'est nouveau pour moi et j'aime ça. Lorsqu'il est complètement en moi, il s'immobilise. Ses doigts se crispent aux draps.

- Vas-y, je murmure, de peur de briser ce moment extraordinaire.

Lentement, il se retire, puis revient. Le rythme augmente petit à petit, jusqu'à devenir fou. Je gémis, je cris de plaisir. Draco est silencieux, comme concentré dans sa tâche. Et je me rends compte qu'il me manque quelque chose. Alors je m'immobilise, ce qui a pour effet, de stopper Draco.

- Je veux te voir, je lance d'un seul coup.

J'attends sa réponse, craignant sa réaction. Mais il se retire doucement et recule. Je me retourne, hésitant encore un peu. Mais en croisant son regard, toute appréhension s'envole. Je me mets sur le dos et Draco vient me rejoindre. Sa bouche se colle à la mienne et commence un baiser torride. Son sexe se frotte contre le mien, me faisant voir des étoiles. Elles sont belles, elles sont jeunes. Elles ne ressemblent pas aux autres. Celles-ci sont encore plus brillantes et plus grosses. J'hésite à en attraper une. Et si je détruisais tout ?

- Attrape la plus belle, me dit Draco contre mon oreille.

J'écarquille les yeux, surpris. Alors j'attrape la plus belle et la serre contre mon cœur. Le souvenir de cette fois. Puis Draco s'enfonce une nouvelle fois en moi. Je ferme les yeux, les sensations de plaisir m'envahissant. Sa main vient contre mon sexe et je jouis. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir. C'était bien trop pour moi. Quelques coups de reins plus loin, je sens un liquide chaud envahir le creux de mes reins. Draco se couche sur moi, la respiration haletante.

Je passe une main dans ses cheveux. J'ose je dirais plus. Mais aucune réaction. Alors j'en profite.

- Je… vais… ressembler à un mouton, me dit-il entre deux souffles.

Je stoppe mon geste, attendant l'explosion.

- Mais je m'en moque, reprend-il en se lovant un peu contre moi.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

oOo

J'ai finit par m'endormir. Impossible de lutter conte cette fatigue. Et mélangée à ce bien-être, ce fut dévastateur. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, la nuit est en train de tomber. Il fait frais dans les draps. Et je ne sens plus de corps chaud contre moi. Draco est parti. Je m'étais un peu préparé à ce scénario, même si j'en espérais un autre. Je soupire et me recroqueville sur moi-même. Je suis tout poisseux. Mais je n'ai même pas le temps de m'asseoir que je suis propre. Je fronce des sourcils surpris. Je regarde les draps, eux toujours tachés. Mais je n'ai plus rien sur moi. Je passe la tête sous le drap, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Je sursaute et me fige juste après. Il est là. Lentement je sors ma tête de sous le tissu, un peu honteux.

- Tu ?

- J'attendais que tu te réveilles. De toute façon je peux pas sortir.

Je penche la tête sur le côté, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Impossible d'ouvrir la porte. Et les médicomages sont furieux derrière. Cela fait des heures qu'ils essayent de rentrer et personne n'y arrive. Et moi j'ai beau leur parler ils m'entendent pas. Je crois que c'est de ta faute.

Je souris, c'est plus fort que moi. En voyant ma figure, Draco se renfrogne et me dit :

- Je refuse d'être mêlé à cette histoire. Je n'ai rien fait !

Cette fois j'éclate de rire. Sa moue est trop marrante. Je passe mes jambes d'un côté du lit. Je veux marcher. Je veux aller le rejoindre. Je veux…

Je pose mes pieds au sol. C'est froid. Je me hisse. Je tente de perdre l'équilibre, mais je me raccroche au lit et refais une seconde tentative. Mes jambes tremblent légèrement, mais je tiens. J'ose un pas, puis un second. Et un troisième. Je marche ! Je souris béatement. Je lève la tête pour montrer ça à Draco, mais il s'est tourné et regarde dehors. Mon sourire s'efface aussitôt. Je m'arrête et attends. Je n'ose plus rien faire. Il soupire bruyamment.

- Je te hais, dit-il dans un souffle.

Je me crispe à ses mots. Avant j'aurais aimé car c'était sa façon de me dire ses sentiments. Mais avec ce qu'il vient de se passer, je ne sais plus rien.

- Je te hais vraiment Potter.

Mon nom dans sa bouche me lacère la peau.

- Depuis le premier jour je te hais. Je te hais parce que mon père parlait plus de toi, que de moi. Je te hais parce que tout le monde t'aimait alors que tu ne faisais rien pour. Je te hais parce que tu as su te faire de vrais amis. Je te hais parce que tout semblait si simple et facile pour toi. Et je te hais parce que tu m'as ignoré le jour où je t'ai désiré.

Je déglutis à l'entente de sa dernière phrase.

- Je te hais parce que je me suis jeté devant toi pour te protéger du sort. Je te hais parce dans « notre pas chez nous » je suis complètement devenu accro à toi. Je te hais parce que je n'ai pas pu vivre cette vraie vie et que ce ne sont que des souvenirs d'un passé trop près. Je te hais parce que tu es toujours là. Et surtout… je te hais parce que j'ai fini par tombé amoureux de toi et que je ne peux plus me passer de toi maintenant.

Cette fois c'est trop. Mes faibles jambes cessent de me porter et je tombe au sol. Je ne sens même pas la douleur dans mes genoux. Une écorchure de plus ne changera rien. Parce que celle-ci est la plus belle de toute. C'est celle de son amour. Il m'aime.

Il se retourne vers moi et grimace.

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

- Je te hais aussi. A un point que tu n'imagines même pas, je réponds. Mais le sol est vraiment froid et le cul à l'air c'est pas agréable. Je veux des habits !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Des habits apparaissent devant moi. Mes habits à moi. Je m'empresse de les enfiler et fais le fier devant Draco qui a toujours les fesses à l'air.

- Et moi ?

Je pense à des habits pour Draco et ils apparaissent aussi d'un seul coup.

- Alors je sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais tu fais peur quand même, dit-il tout en cachant son magnifique corps. On dirait que ta magie est encore plus forte. Un désir et il se réalise.

Il regarde la porte, puis me regarde.

- C'est toi qui m'as enfermé ici ! hurle-t-il.

- Euh… mais non. Regarde je vais aller ouvrir la porte et ça marchera pas.

J'appuie sur la poignée et là la porte s'ouvre ne grand, faisant tomber une horde de médicomages et d'autres personnes. Même le Ministre est là.

Oups.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	6. Chap 6 : Direction Plumpton

**Titre : **Lettres à un presque fantôme nommé "Pas chez nous"

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring: Harry/Draco**

**Note : Cette histoire est un slash , donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez**

**Résumé : Un sort suffit pour ramener deux êtres vers une autre vie. Mais ce qui les attend ne ressemble en rien au paradis. Car c'est leur "pas chez nous". Des lettres au goût de passé blanc et rouge vont changer leurs vies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Direction Plumpton<strong>

Je ne sais pas comment nous avons pu nous sortir de ce merdier, mais Draco a de vrais talents d'orateur. Parce que comment expliquer que personne ne puisse rentrer dans votre chambre depuis au moins quatorze heures, que personne n'arrive à trouver un sort, que personne n'entende quoi que se soit et surtout que lorsque vous ouvrez la porte vous avez la tête d'un gars qui rentre de boite de nuit, tout débraillé et que derrière lui se trouve Draco Malfoy. Eh ben, Draco a su expliquer sans dire la vérité.

Depuis, je suis obligé de rester dans ma chambre et surtout de porter à nouveau leur blouse. Pfff. Alors je regarde dehors car je n'arrive pas à dormir. Trop d'éléments se bousculent dans ma tête. Je pose mon front contre la vitre et soupire. Que s'est-il passé le jour de la bataille ? Quel est ce sort que Voldemort m'a jeté ? Et qu'a fait Draco ? Et pourquoi il s'est jeté devant moi aussi ? Il aurait pu mourir et jamais je n'aurais connu tous ces sentiments. D'un seul coup je réalise la portée de son geste et c'est plus fort que moi. La porte de ma chambre explose et c'est d'un pas rageur que je vais dans la chambre de Draco. L'alarme retentit dans le bâtiment et les médicomages tentent de me renvoyer dans ma chambre. Mais rien ne m'atteint.

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre de Draco, je prends une grande inspiration et ouvre la porte à la volée. Draco sursaute et pousse un cri. La porte se referme derrière moi et j'entends qu'elle est bloquée. Tant mieux. Draco me dévisage ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il doit penser de ma venue. D'un pas rapide je me rapproche de lui, le fusillant du regard. Alors qu'il se retrouve accolé au mur, tremblant, je pose mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

- Tu aurais pu mourir ! je hurle d'un seul coup.

Il écarquille les yeux, ne saisissant pas ce que je veux dire.

- Inconscient ! Et j'aurais fait comment moi après ? Hein ?

- De ?

- Le jour de la bataille, toi te jetant devant moi, le sort et tout !

- Eh bien. Je ne voulais pas que tu meures et je ne voulais pas vivre sans toi. Donc je préférais encore mourir, que se soit avec ou sans toi. Et comme tu n'en avais rien à foutre de moi, je ne t'aurais pas manqué, dit-il d'un ton calme.

Je le regarde surpris de sa réponse qui est très logique en plus. Cela a le don de me refroidir. Je laisse tomber mes bras le long de mon corps et m'excuse faiblement. J'avais pas pensé à ça.

- Et si je ne m'étais pas jeté devant toi, jamais nous n'aurions vécu cette autre vie et jamais nous serions un couple aujourd'hui.

Au mot couple, je relève la tête, un sourire illuminant mon visage.

- Enfin… couple est un bien grand mot. C'est le début. Même si j'avoue que les mois passé à Plumpton font parti de notre histoire pour moi.

J'hoche de la tête. Et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je décide sur un coup de tête de prendre sa main et de transplaner là-bas.

Au même moment je lâche le sort sur la porte qui s'ouvre à la volée. J'ai juste le temps de dire :

- On y va.

Nous atterrissons en plein devant de l'église. Notre « pas chez nous ». Un flot de souvenirs remontent aussitôt à la surface. Draco se frotte les bras et me fusille du regard.

- Gère tes pulsions un peu. En plus il fait froid ici.

Suffit de demander et je fais apparaître une robe de sorcier pour Draco tout en lui rétorquant :

- Je t'ai connu moins frileux ici.

Il grimace et enfile sa robe.

Nous regardons autour de nous. Le village semble désert. Un peu comme… Nous nous tournons aussitôt vers l'église et comprenons que tout le village s'y trouve. Est-ce que se sont les mêmes personnes que dans nos souvenirs. Trop curieux, je me dirige vers la ruelle pour rentrer discrètement dans l'église. Draco refuse d'y rentrer et je le comprends. Il est mort ici. Alors je fais vite. Rapidement, je vois les premières rangées et aucune tête ne me rappelle quelqu'un. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes habitants. Je rejoins rapidement Draco dehors et le rassure. Nous restons là durant quasiment une heure, attendant que les gens sortent de l'église. Je suis blotti contre Draco qui me caresse les cheveux. Lui veut rentrer à Londres, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, depuis que je suis rentré dans notre « pas chez nous », je sens que des réponses nous y attendent.

Puis nous entendons le brouhaha des villageois qui sortent. L'office est terminé. Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'église est vide. Je regarde Draco qui fixe la porte avec appréhension. Je passe une main sur sa joue et lui murmure :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là. Il ne t'arrivera rien.

- Et si je le refais ?

- Cette fois je t'en empêcherais.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien et je sens qu'il a confiance en moi. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et nous avançons vers l'église. Nos pas sont lents et silencieux. Une dernière porte et… nous voici dans notre « pas chez nous ». Je regarde un peu mieux la pièce et me rends compte que rien n'a changé. Les mêmes lumières, les mêmes statues, les mêmes moulures. Et nous. Nous voila revenus dans notre « pas chez nous ». La main de Draco se crispe dans la mienne. Notre vie ici est encore si proche, si réelle. Un bruit dans une autre pièce nous fait sursauter. Il y a quelqu'un. Et si c'était nous avant, comme avant ? Draco me tire en arrière et s'accroupit dans un coin, dans l'ombre. Je fais de même et scrute les alentours. Que va-t-il se passer ?

Finalement les bruits s'éloignent. Je soupire de soulagement et me relève. Mais Draco ne me suit pas.

- Regarde, marmonne-t-il tout en caressant la pierre devant lui.

Je me baisse et regarde la pierre. Il ya quelque chose de gravé, mais je ne comprends pas.

- Ce signe… c'est… Je n'arrête pas de le dessiner depuis que je me suis réveillé à Sainte Mangouste. Je ne sais pas d'où il vient. Apparemment il est d'ici.

Je pose mes doigts à côté des siens. Je sens que la pierre a été taillée il y a un long moment. Sous mes doigts je devine des lettres.

- So.. P. H. I. An. Sophian ?

- Essaye de lire le reste, me dit Draco en se poussant.

Je continue de tâter la roche.

- Li… R. Ving. Lirving ? En. S. Ang. 2.

- Ensemble tu veux dire ? me reprend Draco.

- Non. En. Le sang, dans notre corps. Et deux, s'indique également avec ma main.

- Donc Sophian et Lirving.

A cet instant un léger vent s'engouffre dans la pièce alors que toutes les portes sont fermées. Nous regardons autour de nous, surpris.

- Bonjour.

Je me retourne, en entendant une voix dans mon dos. Deux fantômes flottent devant nous, souriant.

- Bonjour, je réponds plus par politesse, étonné de leur apparition.

- Vous nous avez appelé, dit l'autre fantôme.

- Sophian ? Lirving ? murmure Draco, encore plus étonné que moi je crois.

- Oui, c'est nous.

Je me redresse et tire Draco. Aussitôt qu'il reprend ses esprits, il s'époussète les habits et se recoiffe.

Le premier fantôme se met à rire et s'adresse à l'autre fantôme.

- On dirait toi.

- Idiot.

- Excusez-nous. Mais vous voir nous fait vraiment plaisir et c'est assez comique de vous voir ainsi, reprend le premier. Je m'appelle Sophian. Et voici Lirving. Et vous vous êtes Harry et Draco.

Nous les regardons encore plus surpris qu'avant. Je ne comprends plus rien et je pense que Draco est dans le même état que moi.

- Nous avons beaucoup de choses à vous expliquer.

- Se serait mieux de poser votre cul, sinon il va finir en chou-fleur avec la chute, rengaine Lirving.

Pourquoi son langage me rappelle-t-il Draco ?

Je m'exécute, attirant Draco contre moi. Sophian et Lirving se rapproche de nous, se regardent, se sourient, puis c'est Sophian qui commence à prendre la parole.

- Nous sommes morts il ya 50 ans, dans ce village. Lui en premier en se suicidant et moi le second, un mois après, en m'ouvrant également les veines.

Je fais le poisson rouge. Quant à Draco, je sens qu'il est sur le point de s'évanouir.

- Il y a peu vous étiez un peu nous et nous étions vous.

C'est normal que je ne comprenne rien.

- Sophian, part du début. Tu vois bien qu'ils sont bien trop cons pour te comprendre.

- Lirving ! Mais tu as raison. En fait, nous sommes morts donc. Il y a quelques temps de ça, nous avons senti que nous devions nous rendre au château de Poudlard. Nous pensions trouver une ruine, mais nous nous sommes retrouvés en plein champ de bataille.

- Y avait pleins de morts et de sang partout !

- On vous a vu. Et on s'est vu, nous, des années auparavant. Nous, luttant pour notre survie, dans un monde fou, un monde pas comme nous. Et Lirving a vu Draco. Il a senti quelque chose en lui. Sa haine envers le garçon brun qui se battait un peu plus loin. Et il a compris. Il était comme lui. Il était lui. Et quand nous avons vu Draco se jeter devant le garçon brun pour le protéger, ça été plus fort que nous. On s'est également interposé. Vous avez le droit de vivre. Nous c'est trop tard, mais vous, pas maintenant.

- On n'a pas tout compris. Mais on s'est retrouvé en vous et on s'est retrouvé ici. Et pourtant nous n'étions pas nous. Mais au moment de quitter vos corps, nous avons décidé de vous faire comprendre ce que vous cachiez au plus profond de vous.

- Votre amour, continue Sophian en prenant la main de Lirving.

- Alors on vous a fait venir ici et la seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'était de vous faire vivre notre histoire.

Petit à petit, les mots des deux fantômes font leur chemin en moi. Je ne saisis pas tout, mais commence à comprendre. Soudain Draco se lève, les poings serrés.

- Et vous trouvez ça drôle comme histoire ? Vous trouvez ça comique de nous voir devenir des loques ?

- Non Draco, reprit Sophian. Putain on dirait Lirving.

Lirving grogne à côté de lui.

- Nous avons décidé de vous offrir une chance de vivre une vraie vie derrière cet enfer, derrière ce « pas chez nous ». Pour que vous, vous trouviez enfin un « chez vous », rien qu'à vous.

J'attrape la main de Draco et regarde Lirving qui fait de même avec Sophian.

- Alors si j'ai bien compris. Vous nous avez sauvé de la bataille, sans trop savoir comment. Vous vous êtes retrouvés en nous, mais au moment de partir vous avez décidé de nous faire vivre vos vies pour que lorsque nous nous réveillons en vrai, nous soyons ensemble ?

- Ah ben il est pas si con que ça le brun, réplique Lirving.

- Et nos sangs ? les interroge Draco.

- Lirving pense que c'est à cause de nous. Au moment où nous avons partagé vos corps, nous y avons laissé une empreinte.

- Lisez les lettres et vous comprendrez.

- _Ton sang était blanc comme la neige. Mon sang est rouge de ma passion pour toi, _je dis à voix haute, me souvenant de tout.

- Oui enfin le rouge est noir en fait, enchaine Sophian. Quand je suis mort que j'ai retrouvé Lirving ici, j'étais recouvert de noir. Le blanc est de venu noir et le noir est devenu blanc.

- Un blond, un brun, continue Lirving. C'est con comme réplique.

- Mais maintenant tout est réglé. Vous savez qui nous sommes, qui vous êtes. La suite ne tient qu'à vous. Nos histoires sont mêlées pour ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Viens Lirving.

Alors que Sophian s'éloigne, Lirving s'approche de Draco et lui murmure quelque chose qui le fait déglutir.

- Lirving au lieu de continuer tes perverseries, ramène ton cul ici que j'en profite ! Hurle Sophian.

Et les deux fantômes disparaissent. Je fixe Draco qui est figé sur place.

- Draco ? Draco ?

- Putain, je l'adore ce gars.

- Euh… tu fais peur là.

Draco se retourne vers moi, un sourire lubrique collé à sa bouche et ses yeux pétillants.

- Si tu savais tout ce qu'il m'a dit sur toi… tu vas crier Harry !

**oOo**

Quand nous rentrons à Sainte mangouste il nous faut une fois de plus nous expliquer. Mais j'en ai assez de devoir justifier chacun de mes gestes. Et Draco commence sérieusement à perdre patience. Au bout de la cinquième question, il se met à traiter tout le monde de tous les noms d'oiseaux. Son langage châtié surprend l'ensemble de l'assistante qui ferme sa bouche d'un seul coup et finit par s'en aller, choquée à vie.

Une fois la porte fermée, j'éclate de rire, tandis que Draco grogne.

- Oh arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! C'est de leur faute aussi. Peuvent pas nous foutre la paix, ces cons.

Mais c'est plus fort que moi et je repars de plus belle. J'aime ce côté-là de lui.

- En plus je sais même pas comment j'ai appris tous ces mots. Je paris que c'est à cause de cet idiot de Lirving. Putain, me soule ce gars. Un sang blanc… tu parles. Il est pourri ouai.

- Mais non Draco. Il est juste parfait comme ça. C'est toi.

Je me rapproche de lui et pose mes mains sur ses poignets. Son regard se plonge dans le mien et mon cœur rate un battement. Ce regard rempli de promesses de délivrance. Cette lueur signe de ma déchéance future. Cette étincelle qui me souffle qu'il est vivant. Cette étoile encore plus brillante que la précédente.

- Tu vas morfler, me dit-il d'une voix douce et moqueuse.

Et je ne peux qu'approuver sa décision. Je veux souffrir chaque jour dans ses bras, de la plus délicieuse des façons qui soit.

- Pas chez nous, je murmure.

- Pas chez nous, reprend-il en avançant ses lèvres des miennes.

C'est juste dans ses bras.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

****Et voila cette fic est finie. J'aime pas trop ma fin, mais je l'ai terminé car je déteste laisser un travail inachevé.

Je prépare une nouvelle fic, un UA. Mon premier je crois bien.

Elle s'appelle : **Brun et blond ne feront jamais gris**


End file.
